


Happy Valentine's Day

by animauxxxx



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Incest, Kissing is very important, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mischievous Damian, Name Calling, PWP, Size Kink, bareback, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>怎么才能亲到大米？等他来亲你咯♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a scene from Batman & Robin V2：http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/afcd78e9gw1f0wbx87wg2j20we0pijvi.jpg   
> Since Bruce didn't get to kiss him there, thought I'd fix that. ///w///

 

达米安只希望今夜哥谭的恶棍们能安分些，因为他现在可没有功夫去应付那些狗屁事了。

 

你问原因？

 

好吧，首先，他肩膀酸。

 

不是在一个礼拜高强度训练中半带故意地烧掉了蝙蝠洞里等值百万硬件的那种酸，而是由于长时间保持同一姿势，导致肌肉紧绷得不行的酸胀感。刚才被布鲁斯左手一下握住了两个手腕捏过头顶，宽厚的身型抵在双腿之间，叫他膝盖都没法合拢。一个敞开的、亲密而脆弱的姿势。

 

而他父亲抚过小腹向下滑去的右手对此更是毫无助益。

 

布鲁斯漂亮的指节在他体内清晰的进出碾按，随着手指增加从尾椎传来的愈发强烈的酥麻感，一点一点褪去他理智的开拓向来让达米安又爱又恨。富有经验的年长者对他的身体和反应都过于了解——呼吸的节奏，声线的抑扬，快要到时全身细微的颤动——以至于光靠手指就让他射出来已经不再是高难度的挑战，不如说对方较他而言反而更为享受这个过程。

 

其次，他腿酸。

 

布鲁斯的几根手指在他后穴间歇性裹紧的节奏渐渐平息下来以后退了出去，同时松开了他被禁锢许久的手臂，安抚似的摩挲着他的肋骨和腰线。他隔了好一会儿才意识到双手恢复了自由，像是先前发烫的指印还留在那儿，昭示着主权。而此时原本张开的两条腿已经被布鲁斯架到了肩上，仍带着些粘腻的阴茎被对方含进嘴里。

 

「……唔！」

 

达米安双腿不由自主地在布鲁斯脖子后头用力交叠到一起，一只手抓上了对方深色的短发。少年忠于快感的身体弓成一道弧线，挺着腰将性器往对方温热的口腔里送，这美妙的感觉简直令人欲罢不能。布鲁斯带上了点力度揉捏着他两瓣挺翘而紧实的臀肉——估计也是浑身上下唯一一处能抓着点肉的地方——时不时拍上两下，可口的蜜色肌肤上泛起了更深的红色指印。布鲁斯的手指来回蹭过臀缝，有意无意地在穴口停留，浅浅戳刺但并不急着再次探入，又沿着他脊椎线条抚过，舌尖配合吮吸来回舔弄进攻着冠状沟。身下的埃及棉床单因为达米安的紧抓变得凌乱，他张了张嘴，绷紧了脚尖，毫无预兆地就射了出来。

 

无论做过几次，他依然紧得不可思议，而布鲁斯总是乐意花上时间为他扩张放松。韦恩大宅里不缺润滑剂，同时也是蝙蝠侠万能百宝带里的常备道具，至于战斗情况以外的其他功用——啊，这属于后话了。总之对他而言每次都是相当不错的享受，不过他愿意赌上一颗最不重要的后槽牙，发誓这漫长而磨人的前戏和他父亲那爱看自己彻底失控的施虐心绝对脱不了干系，绝对。尽管如此，他还是时常幻想，布鲁斯带着雨水和铁锈的味道，就这么不管不顾、硬生生地闯进自己的身体里来，满到他无法再承受更多。这想法让他浑身发热，燥动不已。也许不是现在，但总有一天。

 

说到哪了？哦对，肩酸腿酸。可他腰更酸。

 

两次脱力的高潮过后，布鲁斯放下了他快要抽筋的腿，舌尖顺带卷走了些膝窝微咸的汗珠，牙齿轻轻咬了口他大腿内侧，过分敏感的部位惹得他不自觉抽搐着想要躲开。

 

达米安抹了记额头，撑起胳膊朝对方望过去。他的父亲，他的搭档，他的恋人，此刻仿佛也忍耐到了极限，咬紧硬朗的下颌，毫不掩饰的情欲都写在脸上，一手握住他的胯骨，另一只手扶住即使充分润滑也仍旧尺寸相当傲人的阴茎抵上他的穴口，就着入口磨蹭了几下，吐出口气一送到底。

 

要习惯这被顶到最深处的饱胀感，总要花上比他自认为更长的时间，吃过开头几次的亏，现在达米安知道秘诀之一是保持呼吸，即使很快就会被布鲁斯打乱。与对方身型上的差距让人气馁，但同时也叫他更为兴奋。强势的贯穿动作轻轻松松就将他整个人都往前顶过去，没几下又被揽过腰一把捞回来，他浑身都是汗，滑得差点抓不住。他并不需要太过温柔的对待，布鲁斯也明白这一点。狂风骤雨般的攻势中达米安只得死命搂住他的脖颈，才堪堪作为着落的锚，享受指尖下的皮肤温度与发根刺刺的触感带来的安心。

 

布鲁斯用力地撞进达米安因常年训练而结实有力的年轻身体里，神祗一般的躯体覆住了他整个视野。后穴被不间断的摩擦搞得又酥又麻，每一下都顶弄在要害部位，布鲁斯的手不知何时也抚上了他的柱身，带茧的拇指偶尔掠过顶端打着圈，让他下腹的燥热感愈演愈烈，直到耳边仅剩下布鲁斯性感的浅喘低吟包围着他，似膜拜亦似祈求——

 

「达米安…… 达米安……」

 

如同压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

 

这一波极致的身心高潮比先前两次更为猛烈地袭来，一股一股的白浊射进对方手心，他自己的腹部也沾上了点儿，舒服到连脚趾都蜷了起来，整个人绷得紧紧的，浑身透着高潮带来的健康可口的红润。然而射精后快感却仍随着布鲁斯并未停下的进攻持续地累积，碰撞带出的水声助长了羞耻感，恍惚间达米安意识到布鲁斯按压着抚过他被撑开的后穴边缘，像是在确认自己正埋在年轻的罗宾体内这一事实。敏感过头的身体经不起更多的刺激，他呜咽着扭动，想要逃开这陌生的感官体验。

 

「已经够了…… 不…… 哈啊……！」

 

布鲁斯也不再继续忍耐，没抽插几下便低吼着在他后穴如心跳节奏般的收缩中射了出来，缓缓地又小幅度动作了一会儿，享受着彼此延长的高潮余韵，外加不经意地唇齿并用，沿着达米安耳后一路轻轻捻着啃着，途径锁骨，最后在胸前停留着含吮，痒得他又扭了两下，不得不伸出手盖上布鲁斯的嘴唇。

 

总而言之，他运动过度，还有点脱水，一整夜巡逻的热量都给提前透支了。

 

「我相信这是给我的？」他看到布鲁斯指了指，声音里带着不易察觉的笑意。也许他的超能力之一是总能把问句说得像是肯定句，达米安撇撇嘴。

 

少年勾住对方脖子的手臂不情不愿地松开一些，「啧，有群小鸟告诉我，给喜欢的人送巧克力是今天的习俗。」像是意识到自己嘴里不小心掉出来的肉麻字句，他别过头去又开口道，「要我说这有点蠢，显然这种脂肪含量高的食物每天都可以买到……」后半句的尾音转着转着没底气似的越讲越轻，达米安索性自暴自弃地拆开摆在床头书柜上包着金色丝绒绸带的小盒子，含过一颗里头的生巧克力，支起汗津津的脖子仰头凑上前去，交换了一个带着苦苦的甜味的吻，末了含住布鲁斯的下唇，意犹未尽地吮吸轻扯，又啄了两下才放过他。

 

「情人节快乐，父亲。」

 

没错，自从这魔力词第一次在性事中脱口而出，达米安就知道它对于眼前这个能赢得世界最佳扑克脸男人的杀伤力有多大，并且屡试不爽。尽管高潮的余韵令他后腰软得使不上劲，流过生理泪水的眼眶还微微发红，他吸吸鼻子，打着颤的小腿勾上布鲁斯身侧，又探出舌尖舔过上唇，还不忘故意收了收括约肌，裹紧了仍在他体内的布鲁斯，眼里尽是恶作剧的俏皮。

 

他几乎能感觉到布鲁斯在自己体内重新胀大了一圈，捏住胯骨的手随着欲望与理智的角力，紧了紧又松上几分。年长的韦恩视线随着他舔舐的动作走了一圈，布满伤痕的完美肌肉线条此刻极富张力地紧绷着，如同赛道上屏息注视最后一刻绿灯信号时轰鸣着的引擎。就凭独占了布鲁斯全部的注意力这件事，已经令达米安左胸口满满当当了，得竭尽全力才能关住里头翅膀扑棱扑棱的骚动别冲出来糊对方一脸，所以他使些小诈又如何呢。

 

而接下来的几个小时，卸下制服的哥谭骑士让他切身地体会到了这般青涩的挑逗有多轻率。

 

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

小彩蛋？

 

《人生就像是盒巧克力》

 

泡完澡起身，达米安抓过放在洗手台边那条用过的毛巾——如果说上面还带着点布鲁斯的味道，他是不会承认的——胡乱擦了几下，把还滴着水的头发往后一捋，赤着脚走出了浴室。

 

他把脚搁在布鲁斯肚子上摆了个舒服的姿势，两人分吃着盒子里余下的各种口味的巧克力。运动过后总得补充点能量。

 

「……达米安。」布鲁斯原本嚼着的嘴突然停了下来，摩挲着他小腿的手也顿了顿。

 

少年正吃得开心，抿化了嘴里的海盐焦糖夹心，头也不抬只是挑了挑眉，顺带轻轻踢了一脚，暗示对方继续刚才的按摩动作，「布鲁斯？」

 

「……我不知道情人节巧克力还有芥末味的？」

 

「噗——」

 

达米安发誓他得要整一整怂恿他去买混进怪味巧克力礼盒的那群鸟。

 

所以…… 谁去和阿福解释一下为什么今天多洗的那条床单上会有一坨咖啡色的小硬块儿？

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 没有后续啦，后续就接着漫画里一个米冲着123说你们随时做好准备，我要跳起来干掉你们！然后棍子啦头罩啦都成了房间里的镇纸（别信


End file.
